


Black and Green Chronicles

by IannaKinney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannaKinney/pseuds/IannaKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo hasn't felt wanted since his sister Bianca died. What will happen when he finally finds someone who'll take care of him? Post HoH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The sun was nearly set on the warm Californian beach as a lone surfer was riding the waves. He gave no indication that he would stop, either by choice or that he no longer focused on anything other than the rolling waves that crashed against the sand. In the light of the waning sun, his usually auburn hair was a bright orange that looked as if it were on fire and his pale skin glowed.

He was beautiful, everyone seemed to think so. Even with the zinc oxide on his nose and his shoulders slightly pink from the sun, he was frequently given compliments and flirted with. The attention made him humble and he answered those people modestly with a simple thank you while shaking his head saying that he is really not. 

He was odd and jovial and fantastic. He was always smiling, except now. When he concentrated-really concentrated-there was an intense look in his eye and his face was unreadable. That was the exact look he had when he was surfing and the uncharacteristic expression revealed a different side of him. A determined, serious side that was rarely seen by anyone who wasn't close to him.

Though, in the beginning, Nico would never have imagined that he could be serious at all. He was fun-loving and happy, even when they were alone. It seemed as if he wore his emotions on his sleeve and he hid nothing from no one. That was something Nico didn't mind, it contrasted with his dark, cynical personality quite nicely. 

In the year they've known each other, the two of them have seen so many diffferent sides of the other. Nico has seen the caring, earnest part of the other. He has seen the vulnerable, scared element of Nico's persona that he has concealed from those around him.

Somehow, they fell in love (although Nico hadn't made it easy for the both of them). And this is the story of how Nico di Angelo and Theo McGonagall found each other.


	2. Cliche Rainstorms and Oddly Friendly Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has returned the Athena Parthenos with Reyna and Coach Hedge and after Reyna tries to talk him out of leaving, he runs to Hades, aka California.

 

“Perhaps running away from your problems aren't the answer, Nico di Angelo,” Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano said softly. Her, Nico, and Coach Hedge had just returned the Athena Parthenos to the Greek campers and prevented an all out civil war between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.  Now it was time for him to leave, to disappear without a trace, but Reyna wasn't having it.

 

“How do you know what can solve my problems?” Nico retorted. She sighs.

       

“I don't but ignoring whatever is happening won`t make it go away, it`ll only grow and fester until there is nothing else to think about.” Nico`s dark eyes glared at the daughter of Bellona, who looked back at him stoically but intensely.

       

“How would you know?” he asked harshly.

       

“Because it’s happened to me. I know it’s hard to stay and face what it is that’s bothering you, you feel the need to pretend you don`t care about anything. That doesn't help because it stays right there, staring you in the face. It`ll hurt you.” It was said so honestly and so deeply that he could only stare at her before turning away.

       

“I will deal with them, just not yet. Not now. I can't deal with it.” With those parting words, he walked away from the camp, Reyna yelling after him. He walked until he couldn't hear her anymore, then he ran and he ran until he couldn't run anymore. With the last bit of his energy, he shadow travelled. He wasn't sure where he had gone and didn't care, he just wanted to get away. Away from his troubles, away from Percy Jackson, away from himself because all of it scared him and made him scared of himself.

         

He shook the thoughts away and decided to try to figure out where he was. It looked about early afternoon, maybe one o`clock. It was about four o'clock back in New York so he figured he must be on the west coast of the United States, possibly L.A. seeing as it was Hades` territory, therefore his as well. He also knew he was in a park, it was obvious. It was a large grassy area with trees and the like, so, of course, it was a park. There were people, dozens of them, milling around it, playing games and having picnics. They were happy and living, which made him feel uncomfortable. After all the time living in the Underworld with his father and stepmother, he was unused to the living.

          

Even when he was on the Argo II he stayed as far from the others as possible, spending his time on the crow`s nest. He could easily return to the land of the dead if he wanted to, the D.O A Recording Studios was close enough to walk to, but he couldn't, not yet. He would bask in the sun a little before resuming his duties as Ambassador of Pluto. Maybe even go to the beach at the Santa Monica Pier. Or not. It was probably not a well thought out idea, seeing as he shouldn`t go near Poseidon's realm. On the other hand, Poseidon seemed like a nice guy, hopefully he wouldn't mind letting Nico relax near his area for a while. A nice, calm day was something he deserved after the day (or more like weeks) that he has had.

         

He hailed a cab, seeing as shadow travelling and walking weren't an option, and used about half of the rest of the money he had ($52.23) to get to Santa Monica Pier, with its white sand and amusement park. His dark clothes contrasted with the sand and made him stand out. Those around him gave him odd looks but he didn't care; he lay on the beach with his arms behind his head, his coat over his eyes and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and before long, he was asleep. Unlike the nights in the weeks before, this sleep was dreamless, which he thanked the gods for since he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since before his journey through Tartarus.

        

When he finally awoke, it was nighttime and the full moon was high in the sky, so it must have been around midnight. The silver light reflected off of the the water and the ferris wheel to his right glowed yellow and orange. He must have been the last person on the beach, besides a solitary surfer riding the waves, because there was no one on the white sand, though he could hear voices and merriment coming from the pier. He slowly stands and makes his way toward the stairs. His vacation day is over and now it is time to go home, to the Underworld, but, for some reason, he feels the need to stay here among the living. It was an odd feeling since he was never accepted but he couldn't shake it. If he did stay, where would he live? How would he get money to eat?

       

As he was deep in thought, he didn`t notice the beginning of a drizzle become a full blown rainstorm. It was just Zeus screwing with him now with the cliche rain as he scrambled to find a place to live. He ran for cover in a gift shop with the name Pier Gear and watched the fat rain drops fall onto the wooden floor.

      

“Ya lost, kid, or just hiding from the rain?” Nico jumped, not noticing the large man behind the counter. He was around six three with a full beard and a plain white shirt that had the logo “Pier Gear” on it.

     

“Hiding from the rain,” Nico answered. The man eyed him curiously.

      

“Where`re your parents?” he asked. Nico opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what he should say. The man eyed him sympathetically.

     

“Ya needa place to stay?” Nico nodded quickly. The man turned his head toward the back of the store.

      

“THEO! I FOUND YA A ROOMMATE!” he bellowed. A young man, a teenager really, came running from the store room and grinned.

      

“Really, Nate? Thats awesome!” the boy said. The man, Nate, nodded to Nico which caused Theo to look over at him.

      “Are you him?” Theo asked. Nico nodded, blushing a bit. Theo was staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable.

      

“Um, I don't have much money at the moment so I won't be able to pay you right now but-” he wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was swept into a hug by Theo.

      

“You don't have to pay me! Its just nice to have someone to talk to around the house,” Theo said, spinning him.

    

“Could you put me down?” Theo immediately placed him back on the ground with a sheepish look on his face.

        

“Sorry. I get excited easily.”

      

“Its alright.” Weirdly, he was. Maybe this could be the beginning of the friendship he`s always wanted.

 

* * *

 

     

“This is the place.”

Nico glanced over the small apartment. It seemed bare, besides a few pictures here and there, there was nothing that made the place personal. Even the walls were an off white color that was old and peeling.

“What do you think? It`s not extravagant or anything but...” Theo trailed off, waving his hand as if to say, “It is what it is.”

“No, it`s great. Perfect, even,” Nico replied sincerely. Theo gave him a lopsided smile as thanks.

“How about I show you your room?” the green-eyed boy asked. Nico nodded. Theo led him through the living room, passes the kitchenette that connected to the living room, and into a short hallway.

“This,” he pointed to the first door, “is my room, so if you need me, I`ll be in here.” He moved on to the second room.

“This one`s your`s. You can decorate however you want and--please--don't blast music. We have thin walls and, while I don't mind the music, our neighbors do, so keep it down or use headphones.”

“That won't be a problem.” Theo grinned once again.

“Good. Now, down there is the bathroom,” he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, “it has a shower and a toilet and everything so feel free to use it. We will both be sharing it. Do you mind?” Theo looked over at him expectantly.

“No, that`s fine.”

“And this,” the door across from his, “is the closet. There are extra sheet, towels, and blankets if you need them and you can put some clothes or jackets in there if you want. Any questions?” Nico shook his head. “Alright, well, I'll be making lunch for us in the kitchen if you need me.”

“I'm not hungry,” Nico protested quietly. Suddenly, Theo observed him solemnly.

“I'm sure you're not.” Nico raised an eyebrow and, before he could say anything, Theo grinned.

“Well, I`ll leave you be. I`ll come back in a few when lunch is done. Have fun,” Theo said with a glance at him before he disappeared down the hallway. Nico stood there a moment afore opening the door and going into his room. It had the same color scheme as the living room.

In the middle of the room was a bed, or more like a mattress since it was stripped of blankets on a metal bed frame. Up against the wall was a small wooden desk; it was simple, just a table and a swiveling chair. All of it was nice and ordinary. He loved the little room. For the first time in a while, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second chapter. Hopefully the updates will be more regular. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit 3/18/14: I added a little more to it since it seemed so short. It comes after the horizontal line

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nico di Angelo and so i decided to give him a little love. I havent seen him with any male ocs so i wanted to make this for him. This will also be posted on fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
